wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lost Continent (Book)/@comment-76.115.96.189-20180204012337
Okay!! I finished the proglue for my Kinkajou book! Yes!!! I hope it is okay ;) A dragon thumped across the hollow coal-trodden floors . Fiery lava crept in between the cracks of the stairs underneath him, echoing an eerie orange glow, fading out and then glowing brightly again. He started to quicken his pace, clear beads of sweat forming on his for head from the heat. He stopped abruptly at a large rock door, whisking through the black open space. Inside the enormous room, faint torch-lit shelves full of parched scrolls could be seen. Mastermind looked longingly at the delicate scrolls, and then making up his mind, fled to the nearest wooden shelf. He nervously started leafing through each scroll, murmuring a quiet “It must be here, it must be here” After gathering a couple various sizes of scrolls, and bottle of black ink and a red-tipped quill, he walked to a long marble table set up against a wall with a large map of Pyrrhia over it. He looked behind, him, as if it to see if anyone else was there or following him, and then he started to gingerly peel off the corner of the map with his right talons,and then tore all of it off, unfolding a narrow and shadowy tunnel behind it. He scrunched his starry wings in and then went inside with his head down, the scrolls pressing against his chest. The path was dark, and the tunnel led into a room. Large obsidian walls had small slits through them so he could see the view of their dark home and the overflowing volcano. Past the wall, a large cauldron of glowing lava was presented. Mastermind bowed his head as he walked towards it, setting down his scrolls on a nearby bench. A sound then echoed across the room. Hissssssssssssssss “Your majesty” Mastermind said, bowing more deeply in the direction of the cauldron. He looked up. A large black dragon rose from out of the bubbling lava. Old scars covered her snout. Even through the boiling heat, her scales looked uninfected from the lava. Even through the violence from the past, she stood majestically in the heated magma.When she spoke, small, blue glittering crystals could be seen encircling her course throat. “Finally, Mastermind” She rasped. Mastermind looked up. “ Queen Battlewinner, I must talk to you.” “Why else would you come?” “You see, I have come up with a plan, stronger than the others. I came with some maps of Pyrrhia to show you.” he said rushingly. “We need to hurry. I believe there is a place for us to invade. I am sorry this isn’t more formal, but I am certain about this one.” “Where?” she asked. “ Even Starseeker could not decide on new location. That is why I almost banished him from the court. Even if we did move, the move would be so abrupt that the other tribes would probably try to invade us. Even you should know that” she gasped for another breath, the long sentence shaking her voice as she spoke more. “ There is no right time for anything” “ But I have a plan, your majesty” Mastermind said. “ One that is destined not to fail. But we must be quick with it.” He grabbed the scrolls and writing material off the bench, and displayed it out on a coal table in front of the cauldron. “ I have found a precise destination, and I am positive that it will be easy to invade- “ Mastermind” Queen Battlewinner interrupted. “ Do we have to work this out now?” “Of course,” said Mastermind clearing his throat. “ Ever since the eruption of the volcano, I have calculated that there would only be estimately about thirty years at the most before the final earuption. The mass and the density of the volcanic magma has only couple more years to rebuild its-” “ MASTERMIND!” Queen Battlewinner yelled angrily, rising higher out of the lava and looking more mencacing by the second. “ Enough with your pathetic scientific language!” “ Of course, Queen Battlewinner.” Mastermind said feeling foolish, scrambling to open the clear bottle of ink and to get the quill ready. “ You see,”he said, going on. “ I have researched and found the best home with the easiest tribe to invade at the same time! With the mix of my, er, our skill and a little bit of animus magic, we will be able to have a completely new home.” He straitened the map eagerly. He then pointed to the southern part of the dragon continent with the tip of the quill. “The Rainwingsss.” hissed Battlewinner.